Fais moi crier
by Kithuz
Summary: Quand Hidan énerve Deidara, et que Deidara n'apprécie pas, il lui dit des menaces et... Venez lire : OS/Lemon/Yaoi


Les membres de l'Akatsuki venait d'enfermer le démon à sept queue. Deidara poussa un soupir.

- **Franchement Hidan, te faire couper la tête par un ninja de Konoha... Quelle honte !**

Le dénommé Hidan se tourna vers le blond, le regard menaçant.

- **Tu t'es fais arracher les bras ! C'est pas...**

Kakuzu, l'homme aux cinq coeurs, le coupa.

- **Hidan, la ferme ! C'est moins honteux de se faire prendre les bras par le Mangekyou Sharingan que de se faire couper la tête par un simple kunaï !**

Aucun de Deidara ou de Hidan n'osa reprendre parole, ce fut Pain qui l'a prit.

- **Bon, merci d'avoir été patient, encore une fois, je vous laisse retourner vaquer à vos occupations.**

Et il partit, suivit de très près par Konan, Itachi et Kisame.  
Deidara soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Sasori.

- **Tu vas faire quoi ?**  
- **Je ne sais pas... Peut-être régler deux ou trois petits détails sur mes chefs-d'œuvre,** répondit le marionnettiste.  
- **Quoi !? Attend, tu parles de tes marionnettes là ?** s'exclama le blondinet.  
- **Évidemment ! De quoi veux-tu que je parle ? De tes constructions d'argile ?**  
- **Au moins, c'est de l'art, ça !**

Il termina sa phrase en manipulant avec agilité un morceau d'argile entre ses deux mains et bouches de ses paumes. Un magnifique oiseau fit son apparition entres elles après quelques secondes. Il l'envoya en l'air, fit un geste avec ses main, puis l'oiseau explosa.

- **Pfff... Ridicule !**pouffa Sasori.

Deidara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Si c'est si ridicule, va donc t'occuper de tes morceaux de bois !**s'énerva-t-il.

Le marionnettiste bougea la tête de gauche à droite, levant les yeux au ciel, et dans un nuage de poussière blanc, disparut.  
Hidan et Kakuzu avait observé cette scène sans le moindre mot, ils pouffaient presque... Kakuzu disparut à son tour, laissant Hidan seul, à son triste sort, sachant d'avance que celui-ci allait dire quelque chose de travers, pour énerver un peu plus le blondinet.

- **"Va donc t'occuper de tes morceaux de bois !"**répéta l'immortel aux cheveux d'argent, prenant une voix efféminée.

Deidara se retourna vers lui, lui lançant quelques araignées d'argile qu'il fit exploser à ses pieds.  
Hidan éclata de rire. Le blond s'avança dangereusement vers lui, l'attrapant au col de sa tunique noire.

- **Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, baka ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton plus que menaçant.  
- **Oh, mais rien du tout ! Ah ! Mais si ! L'air que tu prend quand tu t'adresses à Sasori !** lâcha l'immortel entre deux rires.  
- **Tu vas morfler,** souffla Deidara à son oreille.  
- **Oh oui !** s'extasia d'un coup l'argenté. **Fais moi souffrir, fais moi hurler de douleur !**

Le blond le lâcha d'un coup, abasourdit par les propos de son coéquipier.  
Hidan leva les sourcils, reprenant un peu de son calme perdu.

- **Eh ben ? Tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ?**

Deidara na savait plus quoi répondre. C'est l'immortel qui s'approcha doucement de lui, il lui empoigna une de ses main et mit un kunaï dedans. Il l'approcha de son abdomen pour l'enfoncer lentement dedans, il sourit, sentant une douleur monter en lui. Deidara ne réagit plus.

- **Deidara ?** **Je ne te reconnais plus là,**fit remarquer l'immortel.

Le blond lâcha brusquement le kunaï planté dans le corps d'Hidan, c'est ce dernier qui le retira, laissant doucement couler son sang sur son ventre.

- **Masochiste,** lança Deidara, presque inaudible.  
- **Masochiste et immortel, s'il te paît,** Hidan accentua le "et". **Tu m'as menacé, tu n'es donc pas capable de mettre tes menaces à exécution ? Je sens que les autres vont apprécier que je leur dise ça !**

Il sourit une nouvelle fois devant un Deidara blême.  
Un silence s'installa, laissant entendre seulement le bruit des gouttelettes, qui glissaient le long des stalagmites de pierre, s'effondrer sur le sol.  
Hidan recula alors, s'apprêtant à sortir. Deidara le retint par le bras, souriant à son tour, faiblement.

- **Alors tu veux vraiment souffrir ?** demanda-t-il, sourcil relevé.  
- **Tu viens tout juste de comprendre ?** Hidan se passa la langue sur les lèvres. **Je n'attends que ça, Kakuzu ne veux plus, il dit que ça tache ses vêtements...**

L'immortel soupira.  
Alors c'était donc vrai ? Hidan, l'immortel de l'Akatsuki aimait se faire torturer ?  
Deidara le tira jusqu'au plus profond de l'immense grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- **J'ai besoin de ce mal en moi pour vivre,** lâcha Hidan lorsque Deidara et lui s'étaient arrêtés près d'une table et d'une chaise en bois.  
- **Que dis-tu d'un mal mélangé avec du plaisir ?** reprit le blond en s'asseyant sur la chaise, mettant Hidan sur la table, face à lui.  
- **C'est une proposition ?** répondit l'autre, amusé.  
- **Hum...**fut la réponse de Deidara.

Le blond leva ses mains pour les poser délicatement sur les hanches de l'homme en face de lui. Il lui retira sa tunique noire ornée de nuages rouges pour ainsi découvrir son magnifique torse pâle, ses parfaits abdominaux et la plaie qu'il s'était faite il y a tout au plus une quinzaine de minutes. Les langues de ses paumes ne purent s'empêcher de goûter à cette merveilleuse peau.  
Hidan repoussa légèrement ses mains, pour s'agenouiller devant lui, lui attrapant le visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui mordilla son inférieure faisant couler un léger fil de sang qu'il lécha. Deidara ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir sous cette délicieuse torture. L'immortel retira également la tunique du blond, arrachant au passage son haut en mailles noires, le laissant ainsi torse-nu devant lui. Il approcha son torse du sien, frottant sa peau à la sienne.  
Deidara passa ses mains dans son dos et le griffa de toutes ses forces. Hidan se cambra, lâcha une exclamation de plaisir, le blond sourit et releva son ami pour le pousser sur la table. Il l'allongea et se mit au-dessus de lui.  
Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou, le mordant par-ci par-là, laissant couler quelques traînée de sang. Il sentit une érection se former contre sa cuisse, il sourit encore une fois. Hidan se tordait d'impatience sous lui.

- **Ah putain ! Dei... Dara ! Dépêche-toi un peu !** cria-t-il.  
- **C'est ta punition pour t'être moqué de moi ouvertement...**murmura le blond à son oreille.

Deidara descendit encore sa bouche jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du pantalon de l'argenté. Il passa dessus pour amener sa bouche sur la bosse qui se trouvait là, il l'embrassa sur le tissus puis abaissa se dernier de sa bouche.

- **Plus vite !** se plaignit une nouvelle fois Hidan.  
- **Sois tu arrêtes de geindre, sois je te laisse en plan,**soupira Deidara.

L'immortel grogna, se cambrant violemment lorsque le blond sortit sa verge durcie de son boxer et se mit à faire de longs mouvements dessus. De son autre main, il griffa le torse de son coéquipier, n'hésitant pas à passer ses ongles sur la blessure de son abdomen. Hidan hurlait de plaisir, il aimait ça.  
Le blond se sentit un peu plus serrer dans son bas. Oh ça ! Pour faire crier Hidan, il allait le faire crier ! Une chaleur envahit d'un coup le corps de Deidara qui fit ses mouvements plus rapides et quelques griffures plus profondes.

- **Deidara ! Prends-moi !** ordonna presque l'argenté.  
- **Mais...** souffla le blond tentant de se contrôler.  
- **Pas de mais ! Prends... Han ! Moi !**cria l'immortel.

Celui-ci respirait fortement, proche du septième ciel, celui gardé par le Dieu Jashin.  
Deidara déboutonna son pantalon et plaça les jambes de sa victime autour de ses propres hanches. Il dirigea son membre durcit, lui aussi, vers l'intimité de Hidan.

- **Vas-y !**cria une nouvelle fois l'immortel.

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, ayant peur de lui faire mal... Mais qu'il est bête ! Il chassa cette pensée et d'un coup de reins bestial s'enfonça entièrement en l'argenté, touchant directement sa prostate.

- **AH PUTAIN !**cria Hidan.

Une délicieuse souffrance se propageait en lui. Ô Jashin qu'il aimait ça ! Son coeur battait la chamade, il se cambra, demandant plus de cette souffrance et de ce plaisir à son camarade. Il ne se fit pas attendre, Deidara faisait déjà des mouvements brusques et irréguliers de bassin qui arrivaient à faire sortir cris, soupirs et gémissements de la bouche de Hidan. Ce dernier griffait son propre corps. Il descendit une de ses mains et alla se masturber de lui-même, jouissant quasiment tout de suite. Deidara continuait ses allées et venues dans l'immortel, frappant, ce terme est mieux choisit, sa prostate à chaque coup.  
En un dernier coup de reins brutal, il se déversa en plus profond de lui. Il s'effondra sur son corps maculé de sang et de sperme.  
Ils respiraient rapidement, tout les deux. Deidara ferma les yeux, Hidan l'observait.

- **Deidara, t'es vraiment un bon coup,** sourit-il. **Je crois bien que... Même Kakuzu n'est rien comparé à toi.**

Malgré les yeux clos, le blond rougissait faiblement.

- **J'ai jamais eu autant de souffrance et de plaisir en même temps, mes reins s'en souviendront, je pense. Peut-être auront-ils peur en te voyant à présent ?**

Deidara sourit à cette remarque. Il fit un effort surhumain pour rouvrir ses yeux. Il se leva, se retirant de l'immortel et se rhabilla. Hidan fit de même, sentant son arrière train tirer, il gémit.  
Le blond s'approcha de lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains, il approcha sa bouche de ses lèvres, dans les poser dessus.

- **Je pense que tu peux oublier de dire ce que tu voulais dire aux autres à propos de mes menaces,** susurra-t-il, articulant extrêmement bien chacun de ses mots.  
- **Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,** sourit Hidan. **Mais qu'aurai-je d'autre en échange ? Un autre repas comme celui-ci ?**  
- **Autant que tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas moi qui reçoit les souffrances... Masochiste...**

Ils s'embrassèrent. Leur langue dansèrent un long moment ensemble, puis ils se séparèrent, pour rejoindre leur binôme qui les attendaient depuis déjà bien trop longtemps à leur lieu de mission, dans une direction opposée.  
Hidan fit un dernier sourire à Deidara.

- **J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine étreinte charnelle, Deidara... Et n'oublie pas la douleur qui va avec...**

Un dernier regard et l'un partit au Sud, pendant que l'autre de dirigeait vers le Nord.

* * *

Venez lire tous mes écrits sur : Saishi-Kithuz-Utawa .skyrock .com (en retirant les espaces avant chaque point) !


End file.
